Chinese Takeout
by kristy87
Summary: After Elle lost her job Gideon comes over to take care of her... GideonElle


Disclaimer: I do not own Gideon and Elle

AN: this fic is unbeta-ed, so be warned!

Summary: After Elle lost her job Gideon comes over to take care of her...

* * *

**Chinese Takeout**

The last weeks had been like hell, she had tried to find something positive in that whole disaster but so far the fact that she had lost her job outweighed everything else. And it was not only the job that she missed, that had hit her a couple of days after she had left.

She was about to spend another evening with drowning in her own self-pity when a knock on her door ripped her out of her thoughts. Slowly she sat up, wondering who on earth would show up at her place at that time.

When she opened the door her self-pity disappeared in one single second. Gideon! At her place! And was that food in the bag he carried in his hand?

"Hey." He spoke softly and gave her a smile.

"Hey." She replied.

"I hope I don't bother you." He asked shyly.

She only shook her head and opened the door wider so that he could enter. He followed her invitation and handed her the bag. "I hope you like Chinese take-out."

Now she couldn't help but smile. "I do, yeah."

"How are you doing?" He took off his jacket and put it over the armrest of her sofa, never taking his eyes off her.

"Not that good actually." She confessed. Why should she lie? Yes she usually didn't want to admit that she had her weak moments from time to time, but Gideon would be able to tell that she was lying anyways, so why try in the first place?

He nodded softly, considering what to do. While she tried to suppress the tears that rose up in her he came closer to her. "Elle?"

When their gazes met and she turned her face away because she knew she wouldn't be able to stand it to look into his eyes at the moment the first tears escaped and ran over her cheeks. She reached up to wipe them away but he was faster. All of a sudden his hand was on her cheek and his thumb gently brushed over her soft skin, catching the tears and wiping them away.

Now she couldn't suppress her frustration any longer. She stated to sobbing and he pulled her into his arms, holding her close against his chest. She let her forehead drop down on his shoulder while her hands held on to his shirt as if she wanted to make it impossible for him to pull away.

He caressed her back with his strong hands and leaned his head against hers. "It's okay Elle, let it all out." His caring voice made her cry even harder. "Let it all out. You'll feel better afterwards."

She cried for a long time until she finally managed to calm down. It was difficult for her to hold herself up on her legs so he helped her to sit down on the sofa. She was scared to let go of him; he had been able to see it in her eyes. Actually he had wanted to offer her to get her some tea, but when he had seen the expression in her face he had decided to keep on holding her for a little longer. He took seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, I'll stay here as long as you want me to." He whispered into her ear. Accidentally he brushed his lips over her neck. He hadn't meant to do that but as it happened it didn't feel that wrong, it felt pretty good actually.

He could feel how Elle tensed for a second, but then she turned to face him and within seconds their lips met and melted together in a passionate kiss. Slowly he let his hands travel over her arms down to her hips and from there back up over her lends to her shoulders.

Breathlessly she pulled away from him after a couple of minutes. He didn't know how to explain what had just happened, and neither did she. They stared at each other in silence until, after a while, Elle leaned her body into the embrace of his arms and pressed her lips on his again. Immediately he responded by parting his lips, inviting her tongue into his mouth.

She slipped her hands over his chest down to his stomach and even further south until she reached the hem of his shirt. She opened the last two buttons, then slipped her hands up again and began unbuttoning the other buttons. On the one hand he wanted to stop her because he felt like he was taking advantage of her situation, on the other hand he really wasn't able to think one straight thought while her hands were roaming over his now bare chest and while her lips traced his jawline and then wandered over his neck down to his collarbone.

Overwhelmed by his arousal he grabbed her and pinned her down on the sofa, unbuttoning her blouse and planting sloppy kisses on her neck. She twined her legs around his and arched up her hips, making him groan. "Good God…"

She chuckled softly. "Elle is enough."

He grinned and their eyes met. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I love you." He confessed, not knowing if this would scare her off, praying that she'd feel the same.

He could see that tears rose up in her eyes again, but this time she smiled. "I love you, too." She replied and leaned up her head to let her lips meet his.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
